immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrif
City: Barrif ESTABLISHED: 106 AR years after expansion POPULATION: slightly under 75k 4th largest city, before Megadusa calamity TRADEMARK: Fishing community DESCRIPTION: The city of was founded by Augustus Barrif roughly 100 years after the expansion of Aqualon. Many wars had taken place in the early years of Warrez. An aging general, a ranger knight to Gorm takes this great lake region and transforms it into a small fishing outpost during his years of retirement. General Barrif had several key battles surrounding these lands during his military career. The land was among the finest he had seen during his campaign and previously been wild and untouched by civilized people. He utilized the wealth he amassed in his prime and pooled his political connections to help connect Barrif to many of the trading and natural water ways that connect across the continent. Instead of making a "human imprint" on the terrain. He enhanced it's natural beauty, and many generations of settlers had come to call this sleepy oasis inside the lands of Warrez home. Fishing, trade, commerce and the military are all proud traditions in this very active city state. The Age of Night was not kind to any of the establishments. Many old customs and culture of the past had been forgotten. People had long thought this city survived The Age of Night alone on the military might and the natural resources. Others argue the undead simply were smart enough to not devour their prey completely. Even through out time and many world events the main populous of Barrif remains human. Barrif does have it's fair share of diverse citizens, but humans represent 60% of the people, 15% Elvan, 15% 1/2ling, 7% Dwarven, 3% Misc. Many 1/2 lings and elves find this urban life to be quite pleasing. Present Time The city stands in ruin today. It was attacked by a Demigod known as the Megadusa. This medusa a champion of Skor had mostly been seen in the south ravaging the lands. Enslaving the Druidic Circle. Destroying villages and small hamlets. Erecting shrines to Skor. The people didn't believe she was a threat this far north. They openly mocked Skor and the Megadusa to southern travelers that complained of atrocities being committed. All followers to Skor that lived inside the city were occasionally rounded up and made examples of, burned, exiled, stoned, publicly humiliated and killed or dismembered horribly, prior to this event. The evening of this annual festival known as the "Birth of Barrif." This sole force of evil Teleports in, with a crisp crackling static discharge. Outside the city gates to the north. A score of guards manning the wall are turned to stone instantly. She blasts threw the gate with arcane might. Rips through the streets slithering around casting her stone gaze. Many escape, ones that confronted her or got in her way, show their eternal demise etched in granite where they last drew breath. Cobblestones of the streets are broken & turned loose by her many massive tentacles. Men, Calvary, commoners all payed the price with their lives and are sprinkled throughout this abandoned town. The Megadusa continues her onslaught in the south, leaving Barrif. Eight months pass. While the city lay vacant it changes hands a few times. A powerful dragon stops by and loots the place first. Lizardmen occupy the area for awhile. Later are tricked and enslaved by 2 twin medusa. Harlots of Skor. This evil group is conducting a ceremony overseen by a lesser fly (insect family) Tanari. A broken group of adventurers liberate Barrif from the lizardmen and lesser medusa. They consist of Deedlit, Baracka Obama, Deppa, Han Solo, Ariadni, and an Cid Garland an artifacer. The group does not stay in Barrif and they travel further to the north after meeting the lone survivor of the city. A venerable engineer Gront Snograptor. But that is a story in a different section.